The Perfect End To A Perfect Day
by Aexli
Summary: Usagi and Misaki return from a day out. Usagi cannot wait any longer to be alone with Misaki. One shot. UsagiXMisaki. PWP. HEAVY yaoi content. Unfortunately, I don't own Junjou Romantica.


**Hey people! Just letting you know that this is my first fanfic ever so I'm a little nervous about posting.**

**I really enjoyed Junjou Romantica so I thought I'd make a lemon fanfic.**

**Enjoy and please review! (I really need tips on how to improve, hah)**

**Unfortunately, I do not own anything to do with _Junjou Romantica. _I wish I owned Misaki though. He's adorable ^_^**

"Usagi-san," Misaki cried out, an intense passion lingering in his voice. "I can't take much more..."

"Misaki," Akihiko softly whispered. "I love you."

Akihiko and Misaki sat down on the couch, Suzuki-san seperating them from each other. They had just returned from a day out at Yoyogi park. Misaki had been told by Sumi-senpai how beautiful the park was, the gorgeous greenery perfect to stroll by on a summer's day.

"Thank you for a lovely day, Usagi-san!" Misaki beamed. "I don't know how I could repay you!"

Before Misaki had finished his sentence, he realized a fatal mistake he had made. He looked at his feet, the realization of his words. His mind could not prepare itself for what he had let himself in for.

"Uh... Usagi-san..." Misaki's voice broke, knowing no matter his offer, it would not be what Akihiko wanted from the boy. "I know what I could do. Let me, uhh. Let me... Let me cook you something really tasty! Anything you want!"

Akihiko turned towards Misaki, his eyes glowing with ideas. He suddenly grabbed Suzuki-san and launched him across the room. Misaki gulped loudly.

"Misaki." Passion burned in Akihiko's voice. "I want you." Akihiko reached out to Misaki's jaw, his fingers brushing against the soft, flushed skin. He rested his thumb on Misaki's chin and tilted his head upwards. After licking his lips, Akihiko softly kissed Misaki. He hungrily ground his lips against the brunette's, gently at first until he wanted, needed, more. He rested his free hand on Misaki's waist for a moment then began to rise his hand higher until he reached his nipple. It was already beginning to harden.

Akihiko gently began fondling the hardening pink bud, teasing it, as he forced his tongue inside Misaki's mouth. He caressed every possible angle of the warm, wet tongue he was embracing. He gently sucked Misaki's bottom lip, carefully nibbling at the swollen corner. Akihiko watched as Misaki's eyes relaxed as he drew breath unevenly, wondering what he was imagining. As the passionate kiss turned into a battle for dominance, Akihiko couldn't resist any longer. He broke the kiss as he grabbed Misaki's wrist, practically dragging him to the bedroom.

"Baka! Baka! Usagi-san! Get off!" His shouting didn't losen Akihiko's grip.

"Usagi-san," Misaki cried as he was thrown on to the bear-filled bed in the darkened room. "It's not even 7pm! We still need to eat, wash u-"

Misaki's sentence was interrupted by Akihiko's moist lips brushing against his own as he spoke.

"Misaki, why must you insist on attempting to ruin one of the most precious moments of my life? I don't care what the time is. I don't care if you're hungry. _I_ am hungry for _you_. Infact, a nuclear bomb could explode and it would not stop me from wanting you so passionately, so lovingly. I want you, Misaki. I want you right now."

Akihiko leaned further forward, his mouth overtaking Misaki's swollen lips as he parted them with his tongue. Misaki was reluctant and kept his mouth still, his eyes beginning to well with tears. He took a sharp breath when Akihiko gave him the chance and sighed gently.

"Usagi-san... I want you, too," Misaki whispered, slightly hoping that Akihiko hadn't heard him.

Akihiko looked straight into Misaki's glowing emerald eyes, watching the tears build in the corners and stray down the side of his face. A smile grew across Akihiko's face. Misaki had never looked so sexy yet so innocent before. Akihiko rose his hand up to Misaki's face and wiped the tears away.

"You have me, love," he whispered to Misaki. "You will always have me."

Before Akihiko had a chance to lower himself back to Misaki's mouth, Misaki gripped Akihiko's index finger and lowered it to his mouth. He parted his lips and slowly poked his cat-like tongue from the opening, gently running it over the fingertip that he held. Akihiko's eyes widened as he felt the small, warm tip caress his finger. He gently pushed it into Misaki's mouth and slowly drew it back out. Misaki pulled it back in his mouth, feeling the skin graze against his teeth. He suckled and nibbled as he watched Akihiko's pleasured reaction. Akihiko was clearly enjoying the new experience of Misaki dominating the foreplay. Misaki allowed a second finger to enter his mouth, his tongue running between the two of them and lightly nibbling around them. Akihiko's fingers swam in saliva, and as he slowly removed them from Misaki's mouth, a trail of spit connected from his fingertips to Misaki's bottom lip. Akihiko sucked on his own fingers for a moment, licking the spit away.

Misaki's cheeks stained red, embarrassed by his own actions. The bulge in his pants grew larger as he thought about what was next to come. His eyes wandered to Akihiko's pants where he saw a large bulge that pulsated with every breath.

"U-Usagi-san," he stuttered, trying to keep himself from moaning that glorious name. He was so turned on, longing for Akihiko to touch him. "Please... don't keep me waiting any more."

Akihiko pulled Misaki so he was on all fours and placed himself behind Misaki, his eyes in line with the boy's bottom. He reached his hands underneath Misaki's cream colored shirt, one hand circling round his bellybutton, the other circling his right nipple. Akihiko gently grazed his finger across the hardened pink bud and began to lightly tweak it between his thumb and index finger. His other hand moved from Misaki's bellybutton, down to Misaki's belt and unbuckled it slowly. Akihiko then moved his hands to his own trousers and lowered them, his hard cock finally free from the restriction that he had suffered most of the day.

Misaki felt Akihiko's cock resting on the cheek of his bottom and suddenly couldn't wait any longer. He felt so hot in his clothes. He wanted to rip them off his body. Better yet, he wanted Akihiko to rip them off his body. He simply couldn't wait a second longer. He rested on one hand, using the other to unbutton himself and pull his jeans down, inch by inch. He longed to feel Akihiko's cool hands against his hot skin, as if water were soothing fire. His cock pulsed at the thought, making Misaki moan aloud and scramble to get his jeans off.

"Usagi-san. I just want you," he moaned. "Touch me. I don't care what you do. Just please..."

Those words were almost enough to make Akihiko come. Akihiko tugged at Misaki's jeans, practically tearing them from the boy's body. He pulled Misaki's briefs from his delicate behind and kissed the warm, soft flesh before him. He ran his tongue across the cheeks, leaving a trail of saliva behind him. Misaki gasped and moaned as he felt Akihiko's cold, moist tongue across his bottom. His cock pulsated, the tip now beginning to leak with precome. Akihiko teased Misaki's tight opening with his helmet, slowly rubbing it back and fourth, his own precome pouring from the slit. He placed his hand on Misaki's stomach, resting his palm over the boy's bellybutton. Misaki reached for Akihiko's hand, attempting to push it towards his aching cock.

Akihiko felt the urgency in Misaki's actions. He knew that the waiting was unbearable and was hurting him. Akihiko suddenly gripped Misaki's long shaft and rocked his hand gently up and down. Moans of pleasure escaped Misaki's mouth as he felt the motion grinding against his heat. Precome dripped from the tip of his cock, slowly running down Akihiko's hand as he stroked. Akihiko continued to rub for another minute, listening to Misaki's beautiful voice, waiting until he knew the time was right for him to fuck Misaki's innocent bottom until it was bruised. His own cock pulsed urgently as he felt Misaki drawing closer to an orgasm.

"Usagi-san, I'm close..." the brunette cried out. "I want you to come with me."

"Not yet, love. I'm not even nearly finished with you."

Akihiko released his hand from Misaki's throbbing shaft and turned the boy around, laying him on his back. They were now facing each other, their eyes locked together. Akihiko removed Misaki's shirt and then pulled his own over his head. They were both completely naked, staring in admiration at the beauty of one another's body. After a few moments, Akihiko lifted Misaki's legs, placing one leg over each of his shoulders. His cock throbbed, hovering over Misaki's bottom. Precome dripped from the red tip of his hard shaft on to Misaki's tight hole. Akihiko slowly inserted his index finger, twisting and fingering inside.

"Uhn, Usa... uhhh. More," Misaki groaned. He was desperate for Akihiko to fill him up and play with his sweet spot. He needed the relief after the torture he was going through. "Please, give me more. I want you inside of me."

After inserting another finger, Akihiko slowly tickled Misaki's prostate, teasing it with his fingers and rubbing the little nut gently. Misaki squealed with pleasure, his cock pulsating on his stomach. Warm precome leaked on to his skin but Akihiko couldn't let it go to waste. With his free hand he wiped up the come and licked it from his fingers, moaning lightly. Akihiko freed Misaki's legs back down and lowered himself onto his hard, throbbing cock. He suckled the hot shaft, concentrating on licking the helmet and rubbing the base that his mouth couldn't reach. Misaki groaned in ecstasy as he felt his come beginning to run up his cock and pour out into Akihiko's mouth.

"Oooh, aaaah, U-Usa-uuhn. Yeah, aahh," Misaki couldn't help but moan aloud as Akihiko swallowed his load, licking around his lips where his come had escaped from his mouth. Misaki's cock slowly began to lose its heat until Akihiko sucked on two of his fingers and lowered them to Misaki's little hole. He inserted them forcefully and let out a low groan, his cock growing harder than he thought was possible. Misaki's cock also grew erect once more as he felt Akihiko rubbing inside of him.

Akihiko couldn't continue any longer. He needed to be inside Misaki, and he needed it now. He removed his fingers, returned Misaki's legs to his shoulders and slowly pushed his hard cock into the tight, warm hole. Misaki screamed, knowing the pain would be gone in a matter of seconds to only be replaced with pure pleasure. He screwed up his eyes until Akihiko's gentle rocking soothed him and was hitting his sweet spot. All Misaki could feel was the intense burning that no longer hurt, but felt completely incredible.

"Faster, Usagi-san. So much faster... and harder."

Akihiko obeyed his orders, plunging his cock in and out of Misaki. They licked their lips simultaneously, the sticky air clinging to their lips and making them breathless. They were completely synchronized in their actions; Akihiko pumping as Misaki rocked his hips. The electricity between them was enough to light a small town. Akihiko wrapped his hand around Misaki's throbbing shaft and rubbed in time to his thrusting. The sensation was ecstasy, the adrenaline more intense than either of them had ever felt. They cried out each other's name as the feeling of pure bliss escalated.

"Usagi-san," Misaki cried out, an intense passion lingering in his voice. "I can't take much more..."

"Misaki," Akihiko softly whispered. "I love you."

"I.. uhhn, I love you, Usagi-san," Misaki replied.

Akihiko pumped into Misaki faster, rubbing his hand faster until they both couldn't help but explode. Akihiko poured his warm, thick load over Misaki's prostate which caused the brunette to moan louder than before and release his seed over his stomach and Akihiko's tight hand. He continued to slowly rock until they had caught their breath. Akihiko left Misaki's body and lay beside the boy, their sweaty naked bodies beside each other.

"That was exhilerating," Akihiko spoke softly. He turned to kiss Misaki gently before standing up. "Come, my love. Let us get cleaned up."

**Thanks so much for reading! All reviews and feedback are highly appreciated. I'll definitely post some more fanfics so it'd be great to know how I could improve! Hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
